User talk:Salubri
Re:Hey While I still wanna to be an admin, what I'm saying is that I will be less active then before. I still need to review all the new policies that are set in place before I can begin to start acting like an admin again. WhiteStrike(talk) 07:40, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Rich Text Editor Kirkburn at Central Wiki says that a fix for some issues with the updated RTE is out now. He seemed to be implying that it might also fix the issue you posted there about. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i was just wondering why we cant put Hyōten Hyakkasō under toshiro's shikai's ability section. I understand that we only saw him use it while in bankai mode, but he himself stated that when he was about to use ot against harribel, that he has never used it in bankai mode, which gives the reason and understanding that he has used it before with shikai.--User:Me1 (UserTalk:Me1) Re:Spoilers Spoilers aren't out yet. The spoiler that was on the spoiler page was a total fake. None of the reputable sites were carrying it and if you read it, it was clear that it was fan speculation. NJA from 2ch was the one who used to give the earliest spoilers. He hasn't been around lately. Don't know if or when he'll be coming back. Ohana, the other person who provides spoilers, she doesn't usually get around to it until... well about today. So maybe in a few hours we'll get some spoilers. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:02, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Edits needed for Ulquiorra page I left a message on ulquiorra's talk page there are some name spelling issues. Please look at it. Thank you --Lemursrule 23:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Articel of The Month Why was my vote removed from the featured article of the months vote. How do I not meet the criteria to vote? The thing is that I voted in last months vote. I made an account last month so that I could vote last month but my account was somehow deleted. Isnt there a record of me being a member before? Theblade96 22:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Add this on Ichigo Kurosaki's Page In the online game, Dragon Fable, Ichihgo's hollow mask and Zangetsu appeared in thhe game, both in Shikai and Bankai form. corrections hey there administrator. i was wondering why the edits i made to the following: Vizard, Quincy, Bount; were all deleted. there is justification to the definitions i put for each respective name. if you could word it better, please do, and may you put the definitions of the names up. Vizard: from the middle-English word for mask, visor, or disguise. so given for how they put on a mask to gain Hollow powers. Quincy: from the Latin word "Quintus", meaning the fifth. so given because of the weapon of the Last Quincy, a Quincy Cross in the shape of a Pentacle. Bount: so given as being an antonym to the word bounty-hunter. this is because the Bounts are constantly being hunted down, whether by Soul Reapers or Hollows Re: Hey (Unohana combat data) Sorry for the delay in replying; I've felt like I've been in a fog lately for some reason. The stats are labelled Unohana's "combat data" (sentou dēta). Clockwise from the top: Attack Ability (Kougekiryoku) = 100, Defense Ability (Bougyoryoku) = 80, Mobility (Kidouryoku; could be translated "Agility" too) = 70, Reiatsu = 100, Kidou = 100 (these two are kind of blended together, sharing the same stat #), Intelligence (Chiryoku) = 100, and Physical Strength (Tairyoku) = 90. The bottom passage seems to say something like "Though she's had little chance to stand on the frontlines of battle, she possesses the highest-value attack ability! And, if annoyed, she is perhaps the most frightening captain..." (referring, of course, to the unexplained fear she inspires in some of those around her, to comic effect). As for the exact meaning of these stats, I always figured things like this are put out to sate silly fans who need "power levels" and crap to put in their Dungeons & Hollows fan-fiction XD. I dislike such things, as I feel they put constrictive shackles on the storytelling if honored and, if not honored, had no real point or canonicity anyway. But, basically, they seem to signify what is (was?) supposedly the various aptitudes of the characters profiled in the various fields of physical strength, offensive strength, etc. Adam Restling 21:08, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I thought I was reading it wrong. Just been one of those days for me. Anyway, there all fixed now. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Feature Article Hi, I was just wonder what the hold-up with featuring Aizen as the feature article is. Is there something I can help with? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I guess you aren't doing the feature article this month. Well if its a matter of someone doing it, I'll do it if you temporarily remove the protection on the template. But its should be up because now. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:31, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Well it's not the best but its done. Hopefully Whitestrike will resume doing these from next month onwards. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:17, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Teacher If you think its pointless then you can just revert it. No need to be snippy about it. I thought it was significant in the case of Aizen because Aizen felt his role as a teacher was a significant enough make-up of his character to bring up the fact that he used to teach in the middle of battle. When Kira does the same, I'll bring up the possibility of adding it to his infobox. Likewise, Hisagi edits because that's what captains of the 9th Division do. So there is no need for a special mention of that. Yama-jii's role as a sensei probably should be in his info box because that's a significant part of his character. But I would deem it speculation to put it in either previous occupation or a current occupation because we don't know if he still teachers or not. Kubo only ever said he founded the academy and that he taught Kyoraku and Ukitake. Nothing saying, he still doesn't teach. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:27, February 6, 2010 (UTC) re: status Gotcha. Is there a more proper place to add current information? [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 03:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Sorry about that. I stopped as soon as I got your message. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 03:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll follow these guidelines then. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 03:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) But Omaeda is fighting Aizen: http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/388/19-20/ [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 05:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Check it out: he follows Soifon when she goes to fight Aizen:http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/389/13/ [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 05:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) So he isn't getting screentime, the fact is he's there. We know he followed Soifon towards Aizen. Unlike Kira, Hisagi, Ukitake or Yamamoto for instance, who are nearby but not taking a part of the action right at this moment, Omaeda is right next to his captain which whether we like it or not puts him in the fight. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 06:21, February 7, 2010 (UTC) What about Unohana's status? She's not fighting, but she is doing something specific other than just being active. I intially wrote she was "Trating Hiyori Sarugaki", is that OK or still too specific? Forgot to sign again... [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 01:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) OK, I made the change. I think it's a pretty safe bet she'll have her hands full with Hiyori before she can tend to anyone else, the girl was cut in half. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 01:33, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo's Third Mask I had a little issue on your Edit information for the Third Mask with Horns. How are you very sure that was a Vizard form which had clear evidence for a hollow form Version II. The 4th mask should have had a different red marking. So it could have been the Third mask and the Mask with the Horns was Hollow Ichigo. Also if Tousen had a Resurrection then Ichigo was in one too. Both Mask has the Same Markings spoiler Hey got this from Mangaspoiler.com supossed to be confirmed and accurate to the best of my abilities, put it up on spoiler page and someone deleted who was not a mod, so i figuring instead of getting into a posting war or anything give the info to you, and let you use it as you see fit. Shillagan 05:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) The person who removed it, did the right thing. As I have explained already, Sheetz was not happy about the translating that spoiler and only provided an overview because someone insisted he provide one. Sheetz couldn't find confirmation of the spoilers and as a result, that discussion on that spoiler has come to a summary halt in FLOL. Incidentally, posting spoilers out of the spoiler page, even an admins talk page, is consider a violation of the spoiler policy. Therefore I have removed them. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know, I didnt see your previous thing, and sorry I missed the policy about admin pages, thank you for letting me know tho. I try to be as careful as pos. Shillagan 06:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC)